


Filled to the Rim

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Porn, Barebacking, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Boypussy, Castiel (Supernatural) Whump, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Gags, Humiliation, Hurt Castiel, Implied Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Name-Calling, OMC Alphas, Object Insertion, Objectification, Omega Castiel, Oral Knotting, Restraints, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spreader Bars, Teen Castiel, Top OMC, Unsafe Sex, plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:30:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Castiel whimpered at the sight of the Alphas surrounding him, greedy and lustful expressions on their faces, as they took in his naked form.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.

The Alpha penis gag was wide and long, choking and gagging him alternately where it filled his mouth, as Castiel jerked in his restraints. His arms were tied behind the chair and ropes were tied just behind the bends of his knees in such a way that his legs were lifted, spread and unable to close.

Castiel whimpered at the sight of the Alphas surrounding him, greedy and lustful expressions on their faces, as they took in his naked, fucked out form.

His cunt and aching asshole were loose, both leaking copious amounts of Alpha come after thorough use, and completely exposed to the eyes feasting upon him. The scent of sex, slick and Alpha arousal was thick in the air.

“Where’s the basket?”

Castiel trembled as they carried something into the bedroom as he tried and failed repeatedly to close his legs or free himself from the tight, restrictive bindings. “Ohhh let’s try _both_ holes. See how many we can get inside of it.”

He couldn’t see _what_ they were talking about until one of the Alphas reached into the basket and pulled out a shiny red apple. Castiel’s ass clenched at the thought of what they wanted to do with that apple.

“Ass or cunt first?”

“Ass.”

“Leave the cunt empty…we’ll see how many we can fit in there _later_.”

There was a round of agreement as they moved forward and an apple was pushed against his exposed, slack asshole. He cried into his gag as the apple was forced past his swollen, sloppy rim and pushed into his ass.

It burned and ached as he clenched on reflex, trying to push it back out, but an Alpha was already there with another apple. They forced four of them into his ass, each apple pushing against the one already nestled inside of his protesting body, as tears spilled down his cheeks and humiliation burned in his gut.

“Look how hungry that ass still is…” the tone was full of appreciation as Castiel turned his head, unable to look at the Alphas crowding closer, as another apple was pushed in. His asshole was stretched wide and his inner muscles rhythmically flexed as another pushed in.

“When we’re done I want another shot at that cunt.”

“We’ll all get one.” One of the Alphas waved him off, “That’s why we’re using its ass instead of its cunt.”

Castiel tried again and again to close his legs, to push the apples back out, but the Alphas kept him in place and continued pushing more fruit inside of him. Slowly but surely he could see the way his belly was starting to bulge and he could feel the heavy, painful feeling of having foreign objects pushed inside, as the Alphas pressed their hands against his belly and added more.

“Look at its stomach.”

“Fuck…this is so fucking hot.”

His face was hot, his muscles were trembling and twitching, all the while his sobs were muffled by the Alpha penis gag still firmly locked inside of his mouth. The knot on the gag filled his mouth painfully.

“Can’t believe how many its taking.”

“It can take more.”

No he couldn’t. Castiel _tried_ to tell them but the words were muffled and the Alphas didn’t care. He was there for their pleasure, for their fun and entertainment. That’s what they’d said when he’d found himself snatched off the street on his way home from school.

What’s worse was that _no one_ would consider this a crime. An unmated Omega was fair game to _any_ Alpha. He knew it was likely the Alphas would elect to keep him and there was _nothing_ he could do against it.

Castiel lost track of time, lost to pain and humiliation, as they teased his clit and added apples to his ass. His flat stomach was swollen with apples, his hole occasionally spasming, before they finally stopped.

“Bring in a mirror.”

He stared blankly up at the ceiling, moaning and sobbing at the feeling of the apples deep inside of him, until a hand titled his head and Castiel took in his reflection. Between his legs he could see an apple just inside his ass, the shiny red winking at him in the lit bedroom, and a glance at his face showed flushed, wet cheeks and glassy red eyes.

Castiel could barely look at the obscene bulge of his stomach that indicated just how full they had managed to fill him with apples.

“Push that apple in deeper.” One of them spoke up and another stepped forward to gleefully do just that. Castiel jerked as a strong hand pushed and pushed the apples deeper, “Now get the big plug we bought for this.”

A thick, wide plug that was bigger than any of the apples was brought over and shown to him before it was pushed in. Castiel bit viciously into the gag in his mouth, howling at the sensation, as it settled into place to trap the apples inside of him. They did something and he felt something on it expand. A hand tugged on it and Castiel howled into his gag when the expanded plug stayed firmly trapped in his ass.

"There...it's locked into place. That thing won't be coming out until we want it to."

“You’ll be a good bitch and keep those apples safe, won’t you?” a hand patted his cheek. Castiel tried jerking away.

“Move over.” The Alpha from earlier said as he reached into his pants and freed a monstrous cock that Castiel had already taken once. He yanked harder at his restraints, shaking his head in protest, as the Alpha pressed up against his sloppy cunt. “Fuck…bet this is going to be even better now.”

It pushed against him and moved deeper, his ass clenching and aching, until everything went black.

Castiel moaned lowly as he came around, head fuzzy and body protesting, before he registered the feeling of a thick cock pounding swiftly into his cunt. It sounded wet, dirty and wrong, as Castiel moaned a protest. The way the Alpha slammed against him had the plug driving deeper into him and sending jolts of pain racing through him.

“Knot it.”

“Fuck that cunt full.”

“Harder! What kind of Alpha fucks like that?”

He tugged weakly at his restraints, inner muscles greedily fluttering and trying to catch the Alpha’s growing knot, as the hands gripping him tightened and the pace picked up so the Alpha was repeatedly slamming into him.

The loud sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the room. Castiel’s stomach churned at the sound and the wrecked, pleasured moans of the Alpha roughly fucking him. He could see lust, pleasure and satisfaction filling the Alpha’s flushed face as he started to push up against Castiel, grinding forward, until he rutted his knot inside.

It swelled up and Castiel’s body tensed, trembling violently, as the Alpha managed to wring an orgasm out of him. Slick flooded his ruined passage as his muscles greedily milked the Alpha’s knot and his ass tightened down on reflex.

His body was torn between pleasure and pain, horrible pain.

Castiel went slack, eyes hooded and dazed, as the Alpha rocked against him and moaned each time he came until his knot slipped free.

He could only lie there limply when they untied him, hauled him off the chair and guided him up onto the bed. A spreader bar was secured between his knees so his legs were spread wide to the point of pain and his wrists were tied behind his back.

It hurt horribly but the Alpha’s didn’t seem to care.

One moved up behind him, settling between his spread knees, to push into his ruined cunt. Fingers dug into his hips when the Alpha immediately started to brutally thrust into him, pounding roughly into his cunt.

Castiel whimpered into his gag, face smashed to the mattress that smelt of stale sex, when the Alpha changed his angle so he was slamming up against Castiel apple stuffed and plugged ass.

They took him over and over and over until he was wrung out, exhausted and limp, with tears on his cheeks and pain zinging through his body. He could only moan and cry out as they used him, filling him with even more come, until the last one’s knot slipped from his slack cunt. 

The backs of his thighs were wet with come and slick.

“Plug it up.”

Castiel moaned when one of the Alphas climbed onto the bed where his ass was still raised high, still full of apples and plugged, with yet another large plug. It pushed against his messy cunt, pushed in and settled in place. Like the other plug this one also seemed to expand and lock into place. An Alpha tugging on it proved his guess right.

He was left bound, gagged, plugged and stuffed full of apples in the center of the filthy come covered bed.

“We’ll play with it later.”

The Alphas left the room, laughing and commenting on the _fun_ they’d enjoyed, before the lights turned off and the door was locked behind them. He was left alone in the dark, trembling and used, as the sound of a TV turning out and loud voices echoed down the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've noticed quite a few of you like object insertion and objectification especially when combined with Castiel whump so...this one is for you all (and the prompter, of course). This one was actually only missing a couple paragraphs and I have no idea how I missed it when I was posting up a bunch of my WIP prompt fills so I decided to post this one instead of something else.
> 
> Also, because I know several of you are going to say/think it, getting those apples out is going to be a bit of a problem but none of the Alphas are thinking about that. They don't actually care (because, to them, Cas is a pleasure object) but they're figuring they'll just have an Alpha nurse/doctor remove them later. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please remember to leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Comments are, honestly, great motivators when it comes to me posting up more fics for you all to enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering the AMAZING response to the first part I decided to post this for you all. Object insertion and _stuffing_ seem to be very popular kinks so I figured I'd pull from the detailed prompt to create this follow up (the prompter gave me quite a bit to work with).
> 
> Thank you to every reader who took the time to leave a comment on the first bit. **Every last comment is/was appreciated** and I hope that this follow up will be just as enjoyed.
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate and to those who don't...happy Thursday! Here's some more stuffed Cas (instead of a stuffed turkey...I'm a horrible, horrible person).

Castiel squirmed, protesting into the large red ball-gag stretching his mouth far too wide, as the large group of Alphas in the room circled around him where he was placed on a table. His legs had been tightly bound so they were folded, the straps wrapping from under his shin to his upper thigh, while his arms had been yanked behind his back and tied. They had positioned his knees so they were spread for his large stomach.

His cunt gaped, leaking come, from his most recent use but it was his ass and insides that _hurt_ horribly. The apples, _the apples oh god the apples_ , still filled him. Castiel’s belly was distended, bulging grotesquely, where the fruit filled him unnaturally. They had _locked_ the apples inside of him and Castiel kept begging, words ruined by the gag, for them to take them out.

They had been inside of him for _hours_. It had been hours after they had fucked him once they had finished stuffing him with apples and then had gone to watch TV while he’d been left alone.

“Isn’t that the prettiest thing you have ever looked at?” one of them breathed as a hand rubbed over the swell of his ass before reaching down to _twist_ his clit.

Castiel _howled_.

He thrashed and jerked, writhing and moaning, when the cruel fingers continued before releasing him. Castiel whimpered as he felt the warmth coming off the Alpha behind him, the dull sound of a zipper seemed deafening, as tears streamed down his face and a thick, unwanted Alpha cock fucked into his sloppy cunt.

Fingers knotted in his hair, dug into the flesh of his bruised hip, as the Alpha started viciously fucking his cunt. The wet sucking sound of a cock plowing through a come and slick soaked hole filled the room along with familiar jeers.

It was horrible, humiliating and painful.

Castiel could feel how each thrust slammed against the plug inside of him, pushing against the apples he wanted _out out out out please get them out_.

“That’s it. Stuff that Omega slut. Fuck that sweet cunt full.”

He shook his head, making the hand knotted in it pull his hair, as he tried uselessly to get away.

There wasn’t an ounce of hope for freedom. There were too many of them and when they were not using him he was completely unable to do much of anything. Even when they took him into the bathroom there was nothing to be done.

“How long can we leave those in?”

“Probably need to remove them tomorrow…”

Castiel sobbed and sobbed. Tomorrow? They were going to leave them in that long?

“Still want to stuff that cunt.”

“Let’s put something else in it.”

“After we get a knot in.”

“Of course…I’m not _stupid_.”

The loud, ringing slap of heavy Alpha balls smacking against him got louder and louder as the Alpha fucking him hammered into him without a single care to Castiel sobbing, jerking and sometimes _howling_ into his gag.

It wasn’t long before the Alpha was fucking his knot inside, groaning and swearing in pleasure, as Castiel’s inner muscles _eagerly_ milked the Alpha’s knot with enthusiasm that Castiel didn’t feel. He hated his body, hated how his instincts betrayed him time after time, as the Alpha came and came and came inside of his tender cunt.

“What are we putting in it then? We have bigger apples if that’s the problem.”

“That asshole is already full of apples…I want to fit something else into the cunt.”

“Like what?”

Castiel’s body protested the feeling of the Alpha grinding up against his body even as his muscles kept flexing around it, coaxing more and more Alpha come, earning groans and grunts of pleasure.

“Oranges? Tomatoes? Pears? Didn’t your sister leave some pomegranates?”

“Why not try a variety?”

Castiel violently tried to escape but he was trapped, bound and knotted. There wasn’t an ounce of hope for him.

“We could put vegetables in there instead? Make it more interesting.”

“You just want to jam an eggplant up there.”

His cunt clenched violently at the thought. Castiel wasn’t sure they wouldn’t try to fit _two_ inside of him if they got the thought in their head.

“Potatoes?”

“Nah. Too dirty. We want to use that cunt later and if it we damage it too much we’ll have to get another one.”

“We could _still_ get another one. It would be more fun.”

“A papaya?”

“Do you have a fucking papaya?”

“… _fuck you_.”

It continued on as though he wasn’t there, the knot slipping free and another thick Alpha cock taking its place. This Alpha dug his fingers into Castiel’s hips and viciously pistoned his hips forward jarring Castiel’s body and sending jolts of horrible pain racing through him with each balls deep thrust.

Castiel almost hoped they kept fucking him instead of pushing more _fruit_ or _vegetables_ into his already come full cunt.

He didn’t think his body could stand another thing pushed into it, other than the Alpha cocks he was taking one after the other, as his body protested every movement, every touch, even though the Alphas didn’t care.

His face was hot, his throat raw and his body covered with dried come. He knew his cunt was a mess and the muscles of his ass had seemingly stopped tensing, slack and unresisting, from the countless apples and the large plug locked inside of him.

“Why not fruit and vegetables? You know how _roomy_ an Omega male womb is. They are prone to multiples so you know it’ll stretch.”

“Is that even how biology works?”

“Eh…who cares? We’ll find out when we start stuffing it, won’t we?”

“Idiots.”

Another Alpha fucked into him, greedily pounding into his unresisting body, as Castiel cried into his gag. His hips were starting to ache violently where he was spread wide to accommodate his large belly.

Every single Alpha took their turn once more, fucking and fucking and fucking into his cunt, until Castiel was sure some of the swell of his belly was from the loads of come he’d taken since they had grabbed him.

“What did we decide on?”

“Whatever we can fit inside.”

“Put him back in the chair…it’ll be easier.”

Castiel’s muscles felt like liquid, unable to move and only twitching, as they manhandled him off the table before they removed the bands around his legs—legs that had fallen asleep as the painful prickle of them trying to wake up sent him sobbing again.

He was shoved into the chair from before, his legs yanked so they were draped over the arms and tied in place, as they restrained him in place. Castiel hated the sight of his belly, hated seeing the _stream_ of come pouring out of his cunt, as they brought in a basket.

It was filled with fruit and vegetables.

“If we can’t get this out…can your father do it?”

“Yeah…he said just bring it into the ER and he’ll clear it out.”

“Awesome.”

The first thing pushed into his gaping cunt was a pear followed by two more. Castiel whimpered at the feeling of them inside of his cunt as something red but not an apple was pushed against his entrance. It burned, way too large, as they pushed and pushed until it settled inside of him.

Castiel jerked in his restraints at the pain of it but the feeling of an orange being shoved into him stole his ability to breathe. His legs tried everything they could to close, to stop the intrusion, but the Alphas forced it inside.

He watched as a variety of fruit and vegetables were forced into his increasingly full womb. The Alphas forced them deep into his body, adding more and more, as his stomach expanded further. Fat tomatoes, oranges, pomegranates, limes and produce he didn’t really recognize ended up inside of his cunt until they couldn’t fit another.

“Get the other locking plug.”

Castiel’s head lulled, his cheeks flushed and eyes wet while his numb mind rebelled, as he watched one of the Alpha’s return with a _locking plug_. It pushed and pushed against his opening, the opening where a plump tomato was threatening to push its way back out, until the fat plug was inside and the Alpha was able to lock it.

He howled in agony when they turned it so it locked in place and both of his holes were filled with produce, every last unwanted piece locked inside until they decided to have mercy on him, as the Alphas hungrily stared at him. The scent of their arousal was thick in the air, gagging him, as tears spilled down his cheeks.

“Now there is only _one hole_ left.”

“Don’t know about you but I’m interested in fucking its mouth.”

“Lay it out on the bed. If we drape its head over the side we can take turns.”

Castiel was carried, sobbing and shuddering, before they laid him out on his back with his arms still painfully bound behind his back. His head hung over the side of the mattress, mouth still gagged, as the Alphas crowded into the room. This had gone beyond a nightmare. His large, stuffed belly was on prominent display and both of his entrances were stuffed past the point of pain.

The gag was removed.

“Please please please please please.” The word tumbled out of his mouth over and over, raspy and rough, as the Alpha who had freed his cock frowned down at him in displeasure. “Please don’t…please let me go. It hurts…it hurts so bad. Please pleas—” a hand covered his mouth.

“That’s why we keep it gagged or its mouth stuffed. Fucking annoying, isn’t it?”

“Get the O-ring gag. Don’t want it trying to bite my dick off.”

The cold metal forced his mouth wide open and nothing Castiel did would let him close his mouth.

“That’s better.”

The cock that slammed into his mouth and down his throat cut his air off causing his lungs to burn and his throat to constrict but as with all Omegas his nonexistent gag reflex forced his throat to relax, to accept the Alpha cock shoved down his throat.

Fingers gripped his head and, then, he was being fucked once more.

They ignored the tears still spilling down his cheeks as they used him again and again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go...a follow up set pretty close after the first chapter. It also gives you an idea of how they're going to get everything out of Castiel if they can't do it themselves.
> 
> I really do hope that all of you who enjoyed the first one liked this follow up. 
> 
> Please remember to leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Comments are, honestly, great motivators when it comes to me posting up more fics for you all to enjoy!
> 
> If this gets a good enough response I might be convinced to write a third chapter :)
> 
> If you have a bottom!Cas prompt you can send it [here](https://surveynuts.com/surveys/take?id=176805&c=5013482597THNN). I'm looking for a few fresh prompts.


End file.
